Wet Paint
by mechante fille
Summary: OneShot. Bill meets Harry for the first time when they both come to the Burrow for the International Quidditch Cup. Something about the boy makes it hard for Bill to think of anything else. Mild shounen ai, Bill&Harry. Long awaited sequel is up!
1. Wet Paint

Title? I pretty much hate every title I've thought of. I suppose I'll come up with something…

Author: mechante fille

Rating: T, probably K+ but I'm not good at rating stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Bill. Just borrowing.

Pairing: Very innocent Bill + Harry, a little Harry + Bill. Hints of Harry + Prof. McGonagall, and Harry + wet paint.

Summary: One-Shot. Bill meets Harry for the first time when they both come to the Burrow for the International Quidditch Cup. Something about the boy makes it hard for Bill to think of anything else. Birthday fic for me! Mild shounen-ai, Bill + Harry, Harry + Bill, Harry + wet paint. R&R, please.

A/N: So, I wrote this quickly months ago, and decided to type up and post it in honor of me being a year older today. All hail me, the Birthday Girl!

**The Story:**

Bill watched as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, attempted not to fall, and was lugged to his feet by one of the twins. The younger boys talked excitedly about the results the family trip to pick up Harry for the International Quidditch Cup. There had, apparently, been some unexpected difficulties. You could never plan well enough when dealing with Muggles.

His younger brothers eventually stepped back to introduce The Boy Who Lived to he and Charlie, and Bill caught his first real look at Harry.

He took in the messy black hair, the lightning bolt scar, and the bright green eyes while the fourteen-year-old wizard greeted Charlie, so he did not miss out on the startled expression as Harry turned his attention to Bill. He watched him as the younger boy took in the long red hair, earring, and dragonskin boots. The treasure hunter smiled as Harry continued to stare. The famous young wizard was awfully cute.

Something about meeting Harry put Bill in an inexplicably young and lighthearted mood. He easily pulled Charlie into the spirit as well, and they enacted a grand battle in the air with the tables for the outdoor dinner. The battle could not have been better timed, as Harry appeared just in time to be awed, not only by Bill's destructive power and prowess in battle, but also his ability to easily repair the damage to the besieged table. Bill even conjured bright tablecloths to cover the newly repaired furniture.

As they sat at the tables and ate dinner, Bill tried to block out the sound of his middle brother's voice, going on and on about his new job with the Ministry. It was much more pleasant to watch Harry watch him.

That lasted only until his mother noticed the direction of Harry's gaze as well, and began to nag him about his earring and ponytail. When Bill had fought off her good intentions with a little help from Ginny, Harry was engrossed in a conversation with Ron and Hermione. He wondered at the feeling of disappointment that came with the removal of the youth's attention.

Early the next morning, he lay sleepless in the twins' room as he listened to the others' attempts to be quiet as they left to walk to the port key site. He was grateful that the ability to apparate meant he could sleep in. He had yet to fall asleep as he continued to wonder at his strange attraction to the famous fourteen-year-old boy.

Q.Q

As Bagman called the plays during what was obviously an exciting Quidditch match, Bill's thoughts continue to wander. Bagman had nearly spilled the news about the Tri-Wizard Tournament earlier, and Bill couldn't help but wish that he had. He would love to talk to Harry about it. He had already been thinking it would be fun to watch at least one of the tasks. How much better would it be to sit with Harry and watch? He shook himself and attempted to refocus on the action over the pitch, but found himself staring, instead, past the blur of redheads to the crown of wind-tossed black hair.

Q.Q

His quiet watching of the boy continued over the next week. It had not gone as unnoticed as he had hoped. The last night that he and Harry would be in the same house, he again lay, sleepless, in the twins' room, Charlie asleep in the bed across the room. He felt torn, not believing he would be unable to see Harry regularly after they dropped him off at the Hogwart's Express in just a few hours, and yet, relieved that he could return to Egypt and seek peace and sanity. He wiggled in the bed, and pulled the sheet over him. It was not as hot as it had been in previous nights, and he was dressed only in his boxers. He felt bad for the boys on the fifth floor; it must still be sweltering up there.

As if in answer to this thought, Harry appeared, dressed as scantily as himself, hair damp and sticking to his forehead and neck, chest slightly glistening. Bill watched as Harry stood silently in the doorway.

"Can't sleep?"

Harry nodded. Bill waiting for him to say or do something else, but the green-eyed boy only continued to stand, watching him.

"It's been awhile since I've had a sibling slip into my room at night. Bad dream?" Bill tried to keep his voice light and normal despite the emotions flooding his brain.

Harry rocked back at these words and his eyebrows came together as he frowned. "I'm not a sibling." He stated it simply and then was quiet once more.

Bill blinked. "No, you're not." The treasure hunter let that hang in the air, and stayed as quiet as Harry, waiting for the younger boy to say why he had come. Finally Harry stepped to one side, his head cocking that way as well.

"You notice me."

Bill nodded, and waited for Harry to continue.

"I… everybody stares, no one _notices_. It… feels nice." Harry's lip curved up on one side, along with one eyebrow, a crooked, questioning smile.

Bill considered this a moment before responding. "I would never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Harry nodded. He shifted to one foot; the other cupped the muscle of his opposite calf. He nibbled his bottom lip as he swayed one legged in the doorway. The sweat was cooling on his skin and he shivered just a bit.

A snore from Charlie broke the silence. Bill smiled and Harry laughed nervously, then gave another shudder.

"Well, we can't have you just stand there, shaking. Come here off the bare floor." Bill scooted over on the bed and lifted the sheet. A voice in the back of his head questioned his sanity, but he ignored it as Harry walked to the bed, lip still between his teeth and his eyes on Bill's. At the bed he turned, sat, swung his legs up under the sheet and lay his head down on Bill's pillow.

Bill turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow so he could look down at Harry. His chest was exposed above the sheet. Bill could see the beginnings of definition in the muscles there, and in his arms, breaking up the smoothness of youth with the promise of approaching manhood. Bill sighed a bit in relief as he found himself far more attracted that promise than to the still present softness of boyhood. He could still go for a bit of snogging, but he had no interest in shagging Harry until he was a bit more of a man.

Bill pulled the sheet up over them a bit more and rubbed Harry's outside arm through the fabric. "Better?"

Harry nodded, and released his lip. Bill found himself staring at it, wet and slightly swollen, with a renewed sense of temptation. With an effort he dragged his eyes up to meet Harry's.

Harry's green eyes were open wide. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but Bill was pretty sure that Harry was blushing under his gaze. Bill repeated again, "I would never do anything that made you uncomfortable, Harry."

"I'm not… uncomfortable…"

"Just?" Bill prompted after a moment.

"Just unsure… I need to know: what's going on? I don't want to assume, but, well… I am in your bed."

Bill's eyes crinkled, but he did not want Harry to think he was laughing at him. "A most pleasing circumstance. But, I think, a little premature."

"What?" Harry face screwed up adorably.

"Well, as much as I like have you in my bed, I'd like to wait until sometime in the future to take advantage of it. I think… after your graduation. Yes," Bill was caught up in the sudden vision. "I'll come for the graduation, of course. But after, you and Ron and Hermione can come back with me to Egypt for a holiday. And then," Bill bent his head lower, to whisper directly into Harry's ear, "I'll ask again if you want to come to my bed."

Harry looked startled. Bill thought perhaps that had been too forward and was very glad he had not whispered 'and then I'll give you your present in private.' That would either have shocked the boy too much, or perhaps he would not have understood. Bill was the one shocked though, when Harry voiced his true concern.

"But that's in four years! Why so long?" Harry stared up at Bill's stunned expression, his own swiftly changing as his quick temper flared, a true testament to the teen he was. "I am not a child, you know!"

Bill sighed, and rubbed his hand along Harry's arm absently. "No, but you are not an adult yet either." He watched Harry fight the pout that threatened to demonstrate the truth of Bill's words. "Harry, what would you think of Charlie if he took up after Hermione?"

Harry's face answered for him, the idea obviously startled and disturbed him.

"Exactly what people would think of me if I didn't give you time to grow up a bit, make up your mind about certain things. Actually, they would probably think even worse."

Harry seemed to give this some thought, and then slowly nodded, his eyes focused on some point beyond Bill's shoulder. Then he turned to look at the treasure hunter, his temper banked and the curious, questioning expression back on his face.

"You do like me, then? You're not just humoring me?" Harry's delicate fourteen-year-old self-esteem hung in the balance of this question. Bill considered that he was crossing a boundary with Harry that he should not have, but, it was rather late to think of it now. Better to be honest.

"I like you, very much." Bill watched Harry's face break into a bright smile and considered leaving it at that, but felt he should qualify the statement a little. "I believe my feelings will… intensify as you get older."

Bill was quite sure he could have worded that better as he watched Harry's face, radiant with pleasure, pale as though he'd seen a boggart. Harry flipped away from Bill, rolling halfway into a ball. Bill was at a loss for a moment, then considered what may have caused this reaction from the teen.

He leaned close, but consciously tried to keep his breath from brushing Harry's skin. "Try thinking of McGonagall in her tartan dressing gown."

Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he made a sound between a moan and a whimper. Bill could see Harry's visible cheek blazing. He smiled, remembering what it was like to be a hormonal teen. He was glad he had not tried to use Snape as the distraction. That image would probably have been more scarring. Though, he did not envy Harry the next time he attended Transformations class.

He was even more sure of his decision to wait for Harry to grow up. He certainly wanted to be sure that any reaction from Harry was really about him, not a hormonal response. He certainly did not want to be on a turn-on level with Professor McGonagall and watching paint dry.

Bill wanted to comfort Harry, let him know not to be embarrassed, but knew better than to touch him, or put his foot in his mouth again trying to say something. So, instead, he fell back on the scared sibling pretext, and, remembering Percy's fear of the dark, not so many years ago, began to hum.

Several minutes and three lullabies' later, Harry turned back toward him. His cheeks were still pink, and his lip once again swollen and wet from being chewed. Bill didn't think before he brought a finger up to trace one cheek, and then run his thumb across the abused lip. Harry only blinked slowly, though, and continued to stare at Bill, with green eyes now drooping sleepily.

Bill knew he should send him up to bed now, but there was more to be said first. "Now, I don't want you to even think about this. I'll remind you, after you graduate, and you can decide. Until then, just put it out of your mind—"

"You know, I'll turn seventeen the summer before my seventh year. I'll be legally an adult and I'll be able to apparate. I can visit you then." The last word raised in pitch, turning the bold statement into a shy question.

Bill smiled and merely shook his head in answer. "Until your graduation, I want you to just enjoy growing up. Take a girl or two into Hogsmeade. Or a guy if you want. Sneak out after curfew to snog in the shadow of a statue. Live it up! I sure did. It's amazing what you can get away with when you are Head Boy." Bill smiled, remembering his 'wild' youth.

Harry's quizzical look returned. "Will you… that is, will you date, too?"

Bill caught the guarded tone of the question, but did not need to tip-toe around the answer to spare Harry's feelings. "Probably as much as I've done in the past four years, which is to say, none. It takes someone pretty special to catch my eye." Bill smiled. "Of course, Mom thinks I've had a string of pretty girls as near misses for the role of Mrs. William Weasley. Just friends, the lot of them. I enjoy female companionship, just not in _that_ way."

Bill supposed he could tell his mother that he preferred men… it just didn't seem to be important when he didn't have any relationships to show for it. Though, if, someday, he could bring home Harry as his boyfriend, Bill was sure his mother would be overjoyed. She adored Harry. Yes, that would be the perfect way to come out.

Harry's eyes began to droop, and Bill could swear he saw Harry's thumb twitch just a bit towards his mouth. "Time for you to get up to bed, before you fall asleep or someone notices you are missing."

Harry only nodded sleepily. Bill leaned in and kissed him lightly on the forehead, just as he had done with siblings in the past. But Harry was right: he was no sibling, and the kiss meant something very different. Harry smiled dreamily, and with a light shove from Bill, rose and left the room.

Bill stared at the ceiling, still as wide awake as before, contemplating the events of the last hour. The bed beside him creaked and he remembered that Charlie was in the room, asleep.

"You should probably put a memory charm on him, if you don't want him to think about it for the next four years." Or maybe not asleep. Charlie turned completely to face Bill. "Why Bill, I had no idea you were such the cradle-robbing Casanova."

"Oh, shut up! …maybe I should use a memory charm on you, too."

Charlie yawned loudly. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, it's not like I've learned anything I didn't already know from watching you two the past week. Except, perhaps, Harry's fondness for tartan dressing gowns."

Charlie smothered his laughter with the pillow Bill threw at him, then rolled over, quiet once more.

Bill instantly regretted throwing the pillow. It would be much harder to fall asleep without it. But Charlie was now spooning it, and his regular breathing seemed to indicate that he was, in fact, asleep now.

As his listened to the deep even breathing of his dragon-taming brother, he considered his advice. Perhaps he would use a memory charm on Harry. Not so that he would forget, but so he would remember it as a strange, sweet dream. At least until Bill was ready to reawaken the memory.

A smile on his lips thinking about Harry under the hot desert sun, Bill himself passed gently into the realm of dreams.

**A/N: **

I hope that was enjoyable. I had fun writing it. I tried hard (for 5 minutes) to come up with a wizarding world equivalent of watching paint dry. I would love to hear your thoughts, and may use your suggestion if I ever edit or repost this. Thanks! Please tell me what you think.


	2. The Pyramids Sound Lonely Tonight

Title: The Pyramids Sound Lonely Tonight

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are owned by JK. The Weasleys are co-owned by JK and Dimitri. No, seriously.

Dedication: for Dimitri Aidan, who once used 'Wet Paint' and 'favorite' in the same sentence. We'll just ignore the qualifiers, such as 'one of,' 'Harry Potter' and 'one-shot.' Focus on 'favorite.' Also, because he was born. Right around now, someodd years ago.

With much thanks to the wonderfully awesome Seers for the beta job. Thanks babe!

If the first was more of a 'missing scene,' this has definitely skated off into AU.

Pairings/Warnings: Bill&Harry, various mentioned. Very brief mention of incest, threesomes. Oh, just read. It's not that bad.

**The Sequel:**

Bill Weasley paced his spacious Egyptian apartment nervously. His brother and his friends would be here soon. _He_ would be here soon. Had it really been almost four years?

He wasn't sure how this would turn out, but he had decided that he would come out to his parents regardless. He thought it might actually go over well. They had accepted Remus after that terrible breakup with Tonks, after all. It was different with family; he knew this. But with Jamie's birth just two years ago, he knew his mother wouldn't be demanding grandchildren anytime soon. As for the family name, well, with six brothers, that was surely of no concern.

Though, he supposed Fred and George wouldn't be much help in that area, either. Unless they had some bastards around from their 'questing' period, they likely wouldn't be producing any offspring. After working their way through a good part of London's magical and muggle population, the twins had informed the family that they had only confirmed what they had known since age 13: that they were only truly attracted to one another. Mum had fainted right off, but Bill thought it strangely fitting. And a little narcissistic, but he was glad to know they were happy. And equally glad that they behaved no different around one another or the family than they ever had.

He knew Charlie and Tonks weren't thinking about having children, but they'd have their own 'Bindi Sue' playing with dragons eventually. Ron and Hermione would probably be producing red-headed witchlets and wizardlings before long, from what Bill saw of them at graduation. Mum had seemed particularly proud watching them together. She had fussed over Harry that day too, of course, and made sure he was included as part of the family. None of his muggle family had come for the event. Not that Harry had anything to do with them anymore, not since the war had ended.

Bill had only come for the ceremony. He was in the middle of a job that he had wanted to finish before their visit, so he hadn't even stayed overnight. He stayed just long enough to give hugs and handshakes after, and to nudge Harry's memory charm to start wearing off. Bill wondered if the memory would be restored when Harry arrived, or if it would only be visiting him in his dreams.

Bill was glad he had done the memory charm; Harry had had too much else to deal with. After Cedric's death, Bill had stayed in London. He couldn't leave Harry, or the rest of the family. Luckily he was able to work with the Order. Fleur had known about his sexuality and his wait, though not for whom he waited. He was _her_ beard, really. It wasn't easy carrying veela blood, after all. After the war was over, he had no reason not to return to Egypt. He saw Harry no more often living in London, and he had meant what he said, that night four years ago. He wanted Harry to… whatever, before he actively pursued him. Even now, he knew some of his nervousness was feeling like a bit of a dirty old man. He was 27 years old. Almost 18 still seemed awfully young, even if it was legal. The age of his little brother. He remembered Ron's birth. It didn't seem so very long ago, either. But, Harry wasn't his brother, and thank God for that. He had enough brothers, and would leave that kind of boundary crossing to the twins.

Q.Q

They arrived in the apparition reception room of Gringott's Main Office in Cairo at dusk. They were using a port key for the trip and Bill jumped back slightly when the group of them landed in a jumble of arms and legs. Harry was sprawled at Bill's feet and blushed as Bill helped him up, but said nothing. Bill turned his attention to the others... and noticed the addition of a fourth he had not expected. Draco Malfoy stood between Hermione and Ron, a hand clasped in either of theirs, his back stiff, but apprehension clear in his grey eyes.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Ron, but smiled in genuine welcome to Draco. The Slytherin youth had fought well and bravely beside Harry in the war. As Bill understood it, the surprise help from that house had not been because it was the right thing to do, but because it was the thing that would give them the most freedom. Having witnessed the servitude of their parents to a wizard bested by one of their own classmates again and again, many in the new generation decided they would rather have the chance to claim their own power, without owing allegiance to anyone.

Harry had been the one to grasp that. Just enough of Voldemort was in him to be able to think like a Slytherin, to see how they could be convinced to choose his side. By showing them that they could choose their own side - fight against Voldemort without swearing allegiance to

Harry - he secured them as temporary allies, and more importantly, ensured that they were not with the Death Eaters.

It would seem, though, watching Draco with the others on the short walk to Bill's apartment, that Draco had found more than temporary allies during the war. As he unlocked the door with a gesture and a word, he told them, "I've only made up three beds. If one of you wants to take the couch tonight, we can remedy that in the morning."

"No need, Bill, we'll work it out." Ron was smiling brightly, but at Hermione, not Bill. He shrugged and left them outside the guestrooms, heading to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks while they settled. He assumed that Ron would stay with his girlfriend, and leave the room with two single beds for Draco and Harry.

Bill returned with a tray and found Harry alone in Hermione's room. The other door was closed, with sounds of tumbling and laughing beyond. Bill looked back at Harry in surprise. He flushed. "They... well, it'll probably be just you and me, a lot of the time. They..." He looked down, hiding his thoughts from Bill.

"I'm okay with that," Bill assured, though he meant he was okay with spending time with Harry. His brother's relationship... would bear thinking at another time. "Let's go sit in the parlor."

Attempting to chat with Harry was endearing and frustrating at the same time. He was clearly attracted to Bill and was nearly paralyzed by his nerves, so the conversation was anything but smooth. But each blush and stutter made Bill want to cross to Harry's chair and sweep him into his arms. Bill thought his nudge to the memory charm must not have worked. After a spectacular blush when Bill mentioned the International Quidditch Cup, he figured it had worked, but not all the way. And Harry did not seem to believe that Bill could possibly return his feelings. After a couple of Freudian slips and unintended innuendos, Harry made quick excuses and fled to his room.

As Bill watched Harry's retreating form with appreciation, he considered that 14-year-old Harry had been more confidant despite, or perhaps because of, his naiveté. He hoped that the easy blushing would continue, though, even after he assured Harry that his interest was reciprocated.

Q.Q

The next evening, Bill sat on the balcony, stewing over the frustrating events of the day. Harry had barely looked at him all day. Even when the other three 'coupled' off and they were left to themselves, Harry acted as though he were alone. It wasn't that Harry was avoiding him, exactly. It was almost like he just didn't see him at all.

Bill was suddenly glad that the memory charm had not worn off yet, and was deciding on a spell to make it permanent, when Hermione joined him on the balcony, a thin robe over her bare body. As she sat in the chair beside him, Bill thought that nudity would be more modest than the robe, and noted that the skinny girl with bushy hair he remembered grew up well. An echo of a moan drifted out the door leading from the room she was sharing with his brother and Draco, and Bill watched her face out of the corner of his eye, wondering why she would choose this path, or if maybe it was less choice and more acceptance. Ron and Hermione as a couple had been inevitable. But if Ron had decided that he wanted more than that, more than her, maybe she wasn't willing to give up Ron, even if it meant sharing. Though, if that was the case, it did not seem to fit with the fiery, independent young girl she had been. She was an accomplished witch and a war hero, but maybe the war had taken a bigger toll than was apparent.

A louder groan of lust and need reached his ears and Bill came back to the moment, realizing belatedly that he was staring at Hermione, who was watching him with amusement sparkling in her eyes. She smiled when she saw she had his attention in the here and now.

"You wonder why I'm in this relationship. It's alright, you can ask." Bill opened his mouth, but couldn't think of how to word it, and was thinking he should really just apologize and retreat. Hermione's smile twisted to a smirk, and he closed his mouth. "It was harder than it needed to be, though our fears were well-founded. It could have been awful. Admitting that there is someone else you want to be with would usually ruin a relationship. But if we had been honest sooner, we could have all been happy sooner. And Draco... he was so terribly alone for awhile. Now, he is almost never alone."

"But, then why are you out here?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd rather be out here with you, just now. I'm in love with two 18 year old men; I get all the sex I want." Bill choked a little, but tried to focus as Hermione continued. "I don't get to sit in the beautiful Egyptian night chatting with my lover's brother. The man who hopes to be my best friend's lover."

Bill froze, unable to look at her. If she knew, did they all? Is that why Harry hadn't paid him the least bit of attention today? Did that answer his question for him? Harry must have asked Hermione to break it to him, so he wouldn't have to face him, wouldn't have to look in the face of his pathetic hopes--

"There you go again; slow down."

"Huh?" Bill whipped his head back to look at Hermione. Her look was still amused, but compassionate as well. She knew what it was to worry about love.

"I saw you out here fretting about it. I don't want you and Harry to miss the opportunity that Ron and Draco and I almost missed."

"Opportunity?" Bill knew he sounded like an idiot, but he could feel the hope rising once again in his chest, and needed to be sure.

"Harry looks at you the same way you look at him." She paused, her lips pursed. "When he is able to look at you." She looked hard at him, almost willing him to understand more than her words were saying.

Bill nodded slowly, not wanting to disappoint her. "Yesterday, I thought... But today, he hasn't looked at me at all. Not once." He shook his head, not understanding.

Hermione looked down a moment, then, nodding to herself, met his eyes again. "Let's say you turned into a puddle of goo every time you were around a certain person." Hermione ignored Bill's sardonically cocked eyebrow. "And let's say this person is someone you couldn't imagine you could have - someone older, more established in the world, someone almost like family, someone who lives thousands of miles away - and you have to be around this person, alone with this person, all week, and you think you would die if they knew how you felt. Oh, and imagine,"

Hermione smirked, "that you know magic. What would you do?"

Bill balked. "But you can't spell yourself out of love! It doesn't work that... way..." Bill trailed off as another idea hit him.

He barely noticed Hermione get up and move towards the door to her room. "My work here is done," she said softly, then closed the door.

Bill got up and went to his own door. He had a spell to break. Two, in fact.

Q.Q

Harry was alone in the single room, lying on the bed. His glasses were off, but his eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling. Bill just watched him for a moment, seeing the boy he knew and fell in love with, but also the man that boy was becoming. He had not gained a lot of height. He was the shortest of the Weasley clan, excepting the baby. Even Ginny was taller than him now, by an inch. But he was... harder, somehow, thicker than he used to be. His chest deeper, wider, his shoulders broad and his arms and legs strong, but not bulky. Wizards, even wizards at war, did not build huge muscles, but they could not be weak, either.

Harry was looking at him. Directly at him. Bill imagined he looked rather fuzzy to him, but his direct look made him wonder if the spell was on Harry's glasses. He stepped up to the bed, determined to take this opportunity.

He sat on the bed next to Harry and swiftly took one hand in his, the other resting on Harry's cheek. "Bill? What--" His eyes were wide and he tried to sit up, but Bill held him down with gentle pressure on his cheek, and moved his upper body close so Harry could see his face.

"Harry. We've both been protecting ourselves with magic. It is time to let down the walls." He released Harry's hand to touch his wand as he whispered the words to release the memory charm. As Harry's memories of that night returned to him, Bill rubbed his arm, feeling the muscles below his clothes, and letting his fingertips drift lightly over Harry's palm.

As the charm wore off completely, Harry looked back at Bill in wonder. "That... It was real? But I thought it was a dream..." Harry turned his eyes away as he examined the memory. Bill smiled when Harry groaned and flushed and tried to turn away. "Oh, you must have thought me such an idiot. You must still think that of me. I swear, Bill, I'll leave you alone. I'll... I'll go back home tomorrow. Right now, if you want. I don't want to ruin--"

Bill stopped Harry's panicked babbling with a finger on his lips. He couldn't resist the temptation to trace those lips, to wonder if it were too soon to kiss them, to imagine them kissing back, on his lips, his neck, his chest, his-- Bill stopped his thoughts and his finger, moving it to rest on Harry's chin.

"I don't want you to leave. Harry, search the memory again. Nothing has changed, for me. I still feel the same. Do you remember what I said that I would ask? Do you want me to ask?"

Harry stilled. "I... you... oh." He squirmed, and his face flushed, but not in embarrassment this time. "Here? Or do you want to go to your room?"

Bill smiled. "I would love to see you in my bed. But first, may I kiss you?"

Harry nodded, and the tip of his tongue flicked between his lips. Bill wanted to chase after it, but calmed himself, starting with a soft, dry kiss, warm lips moving over one another. Harry sighed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Bill, clutching at his clothes to hold on, and pull him closer. Bill placed small kisses on Harry's lips and around his mouth, his nose, his chin. Harry tried to participate and growled in annoyance when he couldn't catch Bill's mouth.

Bill chuckled. "Let's go get some dessert and we can catch up on the last four years. Then we'll see where that takes us." He sat up and then stood, holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry smiled and reached for his glasses on the nightstand, unprepared for Bill to pull him up and out of reach of his goal. Bill smiled reassuringly. "Let's break the spell on those first, shall we? I want you to see me while I'm trying to seduce you."

Q.Q

Ron scowled at Hermione, annoyed that she was keeping both the Extendable Ear, and what she heard with it, to herself. "Well?" he asked again. He felt a hand on his arm and knew Draco was trying to keep the peace. He forced himself to calm, knowing that his occasional fights with Hermione were more disturbing to Draco than their own frequent brawls. Hermione pulled the Ear out and tapped it with her wand. It folded itself away in its case. Fred and George had greatly improved their eavesdropping tool over the years, but they only had the one and Hermione had been the one to use it because, well, Hermione got what she wanted, always. Not that Ron could complain. He would never have had Hermione before him and Draco behind him if his beautiful girlfriend wasn't the determined woman she was.

"They worked it out. Both spells are broken. They are talking, flirting, and I expect I could return to my room if I wished tonight, as the bed will be empty." She looked at the two young men on the bed, Draco wrapping himself around Ron as they stared at her, confused.

Smiling wide, she assured them, "Not that I want to be anywhere but right here, with the two of you." Stepping forward, she moved to prove to them just that.

The End.


End file.
